


The Other Half

by Melbrook



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Franco is no longer able to hide from his past when his other half follows him back home to Port Charles.





	1. Chapter 1

The Other Half

Franco was looking through his art collection to see which ones he wanted to sell in Ava’s gallery. In truth, there was still a part of him that wanted to destroy them all. He hated the man that had created them, he hated the dark and twisted impulses that were behind them. He would have destroyed them all if it wasn’t for Kiki. She was right, they didn’t belong to him, they belonged to the world, to inspire and invoke feelings, to help others deal with emotions that they may not be able to see or feel otherwise. Art could and should be a way to escape from your own reality. If his work could help just one person survive, the way that “The Boating Party” had helped him, then he couldn't destroy it. Thinking about that painting brought back the memories that haunted him. He shuddered as he whispered Elizabeth’s name. He would not think of the darkness of his past, but instead focus on the light that she had brought into his life. 

Elizabeth had wanted to help Franco and he didn’t have the heart to turn her away, when he missed her, and even having her in the same room kept the darkness at bay. He was sifting through the more disturbing paintings, the ones that he had created when he was at his darkest, while he had given her the paintings that he had drawn when he was just a little boy. He couldn’t remember exactly what he had painted back then, but he had given her the pile that was painted before the hunter had taken them, back when he was happy and didn’t know how evil the world could be.

“What about this one?” Elizabeth asked as she held up the painting for him to see. 

Franco gasped as his eyes laid eyes on the two identical trees with overhanging branches that provided the perfect amount of shade. His eyes focused on the younger version of himself staring back at him…the little boy that loved summertime. Next to him, sitting in the shade was the girl that was once his other half. 

“That one’s not for sale,” he said as he quickly turned away from Elizabeth before she could see the tears in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Elizabeth asked as she set down the painting and went to Franco’s side. 

“Going through these paintings is a lot more difficult then I thought it would be,” Franco said. 

“Is there something about that painting that bothered you? You can talk to me, you know that right?”

“I know…someday, I’ll tell you everything about my past, just not today,” he said as he kissed her. 

Elizabeth sighed in frustration as her hand found his. She knew that he was in pain, that his past haunted him. She wanted to help him, but she didn’t know how, when he wouldn't or couldn't let her in. “I just want to help,” she whispered as her own eyes filled with tears.

“You are helping, more than you know. All I need is you, let’s go home, we’ll go through the rest of this tomorrow,” Franco said as he squeezed her hand. 

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea,” Elizabeth said as she headed out the door. 

XOXOXO

She had followed him back to Port Charles from New York, not that he knew she was there. She wanted to go to him and tell him that everything that he believed to be true was just another lie in the hunter’s game. She knew that he was hurting…that he was tortured, he wasn’t free from the darkness the way that she wanted him to be. They had a bond that could never be broken. He used to say that they shared the same soul, that they were mirror images of the other, identical in every way except for their gender. She didn’t know if that was true, all she knew was that if he was in pain, shrouded in darkness, then so was she. 

She wanted to go to him and tell him everything that she had done to protect him, but she was scared of what would happen when they were once again in the same room. The hunter had long since been dead, but his deadly game was still on the table and if she made one wrong move, then her brother would pay the price. 

She clasped the flier about Franco’s art exhibit in her hand as she knocked on the door. 

“Charlotte,” Valentin said in surprise as he opened his door to the woman that he owed everything that he had to.

“What are you doing here? Don’t tell me that you’ve changed your mind? Does he know that your alive?” Valentin asked as he grabbed her hand and helped her into Wyndemere before anyone else could see her. 

“I haven’t changed my mind, but I did see him.”

“You saw him without taking me along as protection?”

“I’m not the one that needs protecting.”

“Have you forgotten what he’s done to you?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten what he’s done, but things are more complicated then you know and he did what he had to do to survive, same as you and the same as me.”

“How did he react to seeing you?”

“Relax, he hasn’t seen me, I stayed in the shadows. Nothing’s changed…I’m still lying to him. I’m still playing the game that Helena and her brother started all those years ago.”

“Helena and her demented brother Nicholas are both six feet under. They can’t hurt you anymore. You don’t have to play their games.”

“They’re dead, but we both know that the Cassadine curse is alive and well in me. I’m the angel of death and destruction. Playing games is all I can remember, it’s all I know. I need your help in order to finish the game that Helena and the hunter started when they abducted Franco and me. 

“I don’t agree with you, but I would do anything for you. I owe you that much. What would you like me to do?”

“The first thing that we need to do is buy all of the art work that Franco sells at the Gallery’s reopening,” Charlotte explained.


	2. Chapter 2

_“catch me if you can,” Charlotte said as she tapped Franco’s shoulder and took off running through the meadow._

__

_It was the perfect summer day, the sun was shining, and for the moment Franco felt free as he chased after his sister. That moment of feeling free didn’t last long as he watched Charlotte begin to climb their tree. She had that look in her eyes, like she couldn’t even see him, like she could see nothing else, but what she wanted to see._

_“Do you think that I could grow wings and be able to fly far away?” Charlotte asked as she reached the top branch._

_Charlotte was a lot like their mother and couldn’t always see the difference between reality and fantasy. It was beyond having an active imagination, they had bouts of hallucinations and could easily get lost inside of the world's that they built for themselves. He had to be the one to stay tethered to reality…he would not lose his sister to the creative madness that plagued his family._

_“You’re not a bird…if you jump you won’t fly, but you’ll fall, so come on down before you hurt yourself,” he reminded her just as she was about to take a step into mid-air._

_“I’m not a bird and I can’t fly,” she repeated to herself as she looked down to him._

_“You’re my other half, without you I would have nothing,” Franco reminded her._

_“We’ll always be together, but I’ll come down if it will make you feel better,” Charlotte said as she climbed back down to the earth._

_“Stay here with me in our world, don't leave the way mommy did,” Franco pleaded with her as he embraced her just as she had planted her feet back on the ground._

_“What if she’s in a better place?”_

_“She’s trapped in her own mind, how could that be better?”_

_“We don’t see what she sees.”_

_“You’re right, we don’t know where she’s at, all we know is that she isn’t here with us. Don’t leave me the way that she did.”_

_“You could come with me…let’s go see the puppy,” she said as she dropped his hand and went off running._

_Franco looked and saw that a man was sitting by his van on the outskirts of the meadow. He was holding a puppy in his hands. He looked nice, but it was all wrong, the sun had faded behind the clouds and it had begun to rain._

_“I have more puppies at my house, would you like to come home with me and visit them?” He heard the man asking Charlotte as he caught up to them._

_“We should get going home,” Franco stated as he grabbed Charlotte’s hand._

_“I want to see the puppies and I’m going,” Charlotte said as she yanked away from him and climbed into the back of the van._

_“He’s a stranger, we shouldn’t go anywhere with strangers.”_

_“He’s not a stranger, he let me play with his puppy. You don’t have to come, but I’m going.”_

_“Are you coming or are you staying?” The man asked Franco. “I’m staying with my sister,” Franco announced as he climbed into the back of the van as well._

“Franco, are you alright?” Elizabeth’s voice came to him as he sat up in the darkness.

“What happened? Where is she?” He asked as he tried to orient himself to his surroundings.

“You were having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?” Elizabeth asked as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I don’t know if it was a bad dream or if it was a memory of something that was once forgotten.”

“What happened babe?”

“The painting that we looked at earlier.I painted it from a memory of a day I spent with my twin sister before we were abducted by the hunter and his puppy. That’s what I was dreaming about.”

“You were kidnapped as a child? You have a sister?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I don’t know. I thought it happened…I remember it as clearly as I remember yesterday. I’ve had these flashes, these memories of my other half for years, flashes of another time spent with her and the hunter. Things that couldn’t possibly have happened, because the woman that raised me swears that I was her only child. There’s no record of the sister that I remember, no abduction recorded. Betsy, she was sick…couldn’t distinguish reality from fantasy. It’s possible it wasn’t the tumor at all. I don’t know what’s real…I don’t ever want to hurt you,” Franco said as he reached out and brushed his hand across Elizabeth’s cheek. 

“You’re not that man anymore and you won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know that you love me and I love you. I know that our love is stronger than anything. I’m going to stay by your side and together, we’ll figure out the truth about your past.” Elizabeth promised as she held him in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_“You are my prisoners and this is my game. I will explain the rules of the hunt only once since you are new here. My sister Helena and I are expert hunters and you are our prey. There is thirty miles of land on this property and if you are lucky enough to make it to the entrance then you will be free to go. However, the first one that I catch will be marked for death, the second one that I catch will be marked for torture and the third one that I catch will spend the night in either mine or my sister’s bed. Before the hunt begins you will be given drugs to disorient you. There will be no food or water until all three of you have made it to safety or until you have been caught. You may sleep, but if you do you’ll run the risk of being caught. After the drugs have been administered you will have a half hour head start before we come looking for you.” the hunter explained as he entered the dungeons where Franco and Charlotte were being kept._

_“I’m scared, William has already survived two of these hunts and if he isn’t the first one caught then you or I will die,” Charlotte whispered to Franco._

_“We’re not going to be caught…we’re going to make it the entrance and be given our freedom,” Franco stated._

_“That’s not going to happen, freedom’s not an option for any of us. There’s only one way off of this property and that’s for death. Trust me…I know,” William chimed in just as the guards grabbed him and injected him with the drug cocktail._

_Franco felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him as the drugs entered his system. He didn’t know what it was that they gave him, but his world had become dark and twisted and the lands looked like a never ending maze._

_“Charlotte, are you okay?” Franco asked as he stumbled over to her._

_“They gave me something, but I don’t feel any different. They said it would confuse me, but everything's the same. Is it the same for you?” Charlotte asked._

_“No, everything’s twisted and I’m tired.”_

_“It’s okay Franco, I’ll help you,” Charlotte encouraged as she grabbed his hand and began to walk away from the main house._

_Their walk turned into a run as the house became smaller and smaller behind them. They ran until they could not run anymore._

_“I’m so hungry and thirsty,” Franco stated. He looked around, but the land was desolate, no water, nothing that could be used for food. There was nothing around them._

_“Let’s take a break and eat,” Charlotte stated as she sat down and grabbed a handful of dirt._

_“Are you really going to eat dirt?” Franco asked._

_“I see what I want to see and this isn’t dirt, it’s a ham sandwich, just the way we like it. Here you can have mine and I’ll make me another one,” Charlotte said as she dropped the handful of dirt in his hands._

_Franco closed his eyes and let his tether to reality slip so that he could enter Charlotte’s world. Maybe the only way to survive this place was to brace the insanity. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer being hunted, instead they were back at their tree, sitting on their blanket and eating their sandwiches. After lunch, Franco rested his head against their tree and began to fall asleep._

_Charlotte looked at her brother closing his eyes as he rested against their tree. She wanted to close her eyes as well, but there could be no resting until the game was over._

_“Come on Franco, we have to go…the lion and witch are behind us,” Charlotte said._

_Franco opened his eyes and once again he was at the desolate land. He had been carried away by Charlotte’s world and for a moment he had been free, but he could not let that happen again._

_You’re right, let’s get going,” Franco stated as he stood up._

_“It’s too late, the witch and the Lion are here,” Charlotte stated as an arrow hit her and she passed out._

_When Charlotte opened her eyes, she was strapped to a table and the hunter was in the room with her._

_“Where is my brother?” Charlotte asked._

_“He was the last one caught so he is spending the night with my sister. William was the first one caught so he will be killed tomorrow. You were caught second so you get torture, however, I am nothing if not a gentleman so I will let you choose. Do you want fire or ice?”_

_“Give me fire,” Charlotte stated._

_She closed her eyes as he laid the hot, burning stones on her back and quickly retreated to her own world where he wouldn’t be able to hurt her._

_“Why aren’t you screaming?”_

_“There’s nothing to scream at?”_

_“These stones are burning your back. Doesn’t it hurt?”_

_“There are no stones, I see what I want to see and you can’t hurt me,” Charlotte said._

_Nicholas sighed in defeat as he removed the stones from her back. “I’ll just have to find another way to torture you next time. You intrigue me Charlotte and I’m glad that you lived to see another day,” Nicholas the hunter said as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room._

“Another nightmare?” Valentin asked as she sat up beside him. 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“About an hour. Were you dreaming about the hunt again?” Valentin asked as he looked at her with concern. 

“Yep, I’ve had the same memory replaying every night for the last month. Perhaps one day I’ll dream of something else,” Charlotte replied. “There’s something that I need to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“You might be upset with my decision, but I’ve thought long and hard about this and it’s the only way.”

“What’s the only way?” Valentin asked. 

“I’ve decided to stop taking my medication.”

“Charlotte…”

“I need to keep a clear head, and the medication that I take for my Schizophrenia clouds my thinking.”

“When you’re off your medication you’re…”

“I know…I hear voices that others don’t hear. I see thinks that other’s don’t see. I become a threat to myself and everyone around me. I know the risks that I’m taking, but the only way that I’ve been able to beat the hunter at his games is to be insane.”

“I don’t see why you have to play any more of his games. Helena and her demented brother has been dead for a long time.”

“Yes, that’s true, but this game was started years ago, the night that I should have died. When the hunter saved me, he cursed me. He set in motion some things that can’t be changed. I have to play this game and if I don’t play it just right then my brother dies,” Charlotte explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz placed her hand over her stomach as she watched the plus sign appear in the window. She had her suspicions and now there was no denying it, she had Franco’s son or daughter growing inside of her. 

Liz took a deep breath and then left the bathroom. She couldn't put it off anymore, she needed to tell him. She wanted him to be happy the way that she was happy, but she didn’t know how he would react. He had been so good to her three boys and she knew that he loved them as much as if they were his, but they didn't have his DNA. She knew that Franco had broken up with Nina because she wanted his child and he didn’t want to pass on his damaged DNA to an innocent. 

“Franco, there’s something that we need to talk about,” Liz said as she exited the bathroom and sat next to him on their bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Franco asked as he took her hand in his. 

“There’s nothing wrong, at least that’s how I view it. I hope that you are open to accepting this change as good news.”

“Elizabeth, you’re rambling and that’s my thing,” he commented as he smiled at her. “Just tell me what you need to tell me.”

“I didn’t plan this, it came as a surprise because we’ve always been so careful, but perhaps it was the lord’s will,” she said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

“Are you pregnant Elizabeth?” He asked. 

“I am…I know that we didn't plan this, but we’re going to have a baby together.”

“We’re going to have a baby,” he echoed her words as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Are you…how do you feel about this?” She asked as she stroked his cheek. 

“Honestly, I’m feeling a lot of things right now. I’m a little overwhelmed by my feelings and I’m not sure if I can explain them adequately.”

“Please try…I want to know what you’re feeling. Good or bad, you can tell me the truth…are you upset by this news?”

“Upset? No, I’m not upset…I’m so happy that we’ve created this miracle, so happy that we’re going to be a family, but I’m also afraid. There’s so much that I have to lose now, so much that I don’t know about myself. What if the darkness didn’t come from the tumor? What if I’m cursed and I’ve passed that darkness on down through my damaged genes. I don’t ever want this child to feel the darkness that I felt.”

“I know that you have a lot of questions about your past, but it’s in the past. The darkness of your past can’t hurt you, me or this child if we don’t let it. The future is unwritten and it will remain unwritten until we make choices. Leave the pain and misery in the past and choose to be happy with me in the present and we can have our fairy tale.”

“With you by my side we are strong enough for anything. I love you so much Elizabeth and I’ve asked you this once before, but the timing wasn’t quite right. Will you marry me?” Franco asked.


	5. Chapter 5

“Will you Marry me?” Franco asked as he looked into Elizabeth’s eyes. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you. I am yours and you are mine forever,” Elizabeth promised.

“Let’s go back to bed and celebrate,” Franco whispered in her ear before bubbling on the sensitive spot on her neck. 

“If we do that then you’ll be late to your own art showing,” Elizabeth reminded him. 

“I need to take a shower and get ready, we would save so much time if we showered together.”

“I like the way you think,” Elizabeth whispered as she unfastened his belt buckle. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Franco said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. 

XOXOXO 

“Did you want me to escort you to the art gallery?” Valentin asked Charlotte. 

“I believe that Nina is expecting you to take her. Whatever would she say if you arrived at her doorstep with me on your arm?”

“I love Nina and I wouldn’t want to hurt her, but everything that I have and everything that I am is because of you. You come first.”

“Take Nina, it would be better if we didn’t go together.”

“If Franco recognizes you”

“He won’t...I know how to move amongst the shadows.”

“You shouldn’t be alone.”

“I am never alone, he is always with me. You should know that better than anybody,” Charlotte said as she traced the sun and the moon pendant that she always wore since the day she took it from Valentin. 

“Yes, he’ll never leave your side. You sacrificed yourself for me and he has claimed you as his.”

“It wasn’t a sacrifice, I volunteered to be his light in the darkness. We all need that, especially him.”

“Don’t underestimate the darkness and the power that he wields. He was the reason that Helena was so afraid of me.”

“I know who he is and what he is capable of. I see the darkness in my dreams as the dying are taken from this world. You only saw the darkness because it’s what you wanted to see, but he’s so much more than that to me. He is my other half, my darker half, just like I was Franco’s once upon a time. Do you remember what to do at the studio?” Charlotte asked. 

“Yes, please be careful,” Valentin whispered as he kissed her cheek. 

XOXOXO

Franco caressed Elizabeth’s soft skin as the water cascaded down over them. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, my light in the dark,” he whispered as he traced her lips. 

“I love you Franco,” Elizabeth said as he lifted her up against the wall of the shower and the two of them joined into one. 

He loved hearing the moans of pleasure and his name on her lips as he entered her time and time again until they had reached their climaxes simultaneously. 

If it was up to him they would never leave the shower, but he could hear his phone ringing. 

“We better get going, we’re going to be fashionably late as it is,” Elizabeth said. She kissed him then left his arms and then the shower. 

“You’re right, but we’ll continue this celebration tonight,” he reminded her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him once more.


	6. Chapter 6

“You must really like Franco’s art, that’s the fifth piece that you’ve bought tonight,” Nina commented as she looked at Valentin for answers. 

“Franco’s very talented, but these are for a friend.”

“Why can’t they buy them?” Nina asked. 

“It’s complicated, but she asked me to buy them and I’m going to buy them for her.”

“She?” Nina asked as she raised her eyebrow. 

“She’s just a friend, no need to be jealous. You are the woman I love,” Valentin stated as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Can I meet her?” 

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I want to meet her,” Nina pouted. 

“I said no and that’s final,” Valentin said as he crossed his arms. 

“You’re sleeping with her aren’t you?” Nina accused. 

“No, I would never cheat on you.”

“I wish I could believe you, but you’re all liars. Silas cheated, Franco cheated and now you.”

“I am not them and I am not cheating on you.”

“Then let your girlfriend buy her own paintings.”

“She’s not my girlfriend and I’m not going to do that. She needs my help and I’m going to help her.”

“Go to hell,” Nina spat out as she slapped him across the face and stormed away. 

XOXOXO

Charlotte felt pangs of guilt as she watched Nina storm out on Valentin. She never wanted to cause problems for him. 

“He’ll be okay, he’s strong just like you,” she heard him whisper to her as the necklace around her neck lit up with his energy. 

“This isn’t a great time,” she whispered under her breath. She had to maintain a low profile and having a conversation with a presence that other’s couldn’t see, wasn’t the way to do that. 

“You know why I’m here don’t you. Somebody in this room has been marked for death,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Not now, this isn’t a great time or place,” she said as she tried her best to blend into the shadows of the room as she saw her brother enter the room. 

He looked happier then she had ever seen him. He held the hand of a porcelain goddess that had her hair swept up in a ponytail. 

“I don’t choose the time or place and either do you. You need to go to sleep so I can go to work, if not, there will be terrible consequences,” he promised her.

“How much time do I have?” Charlotte whispered as she headed towards the exit. 

“They must die in a half hour.”

Charlotte paused in the shadows as she saw Franco talking to their mother Betsy.

XOXOXO

“Mom, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Elizabeth Webber,” Franco said to Betsy. 

“I’m so glad to meet you, you’ve made my son so happy,” Betsy said as she took Elizabeth’s hand in hers. 

“You’re pregnant,” Betsy gasped as she looked towards the shadows. Charlotte was here, somewhere, she could feel it. She couldn’t see her, but there was a dark energy in this room and it had to be her daughter.

“How...how did you know that?” Elizabeth whispered as she pulled her hand away. 

“You’re glowing, the way that I used to when I was carrying Franco,” she lied. 

XOXOXO

“Fifteen minutes Charlotte, you need to leave and get to your car before the violence starts.”

“What violence?” Charlotte whispered to him as she entered the elevator. 

“One of the sister’s of your brother’s past victims has a gun and she will kill someone,” he explained.

“Franco, Elizabeth, the baby...”

“They will be fine, I promise you that I will not take them tonight.” He whispered to her. 

She got into her car and injected herself with a sedative to force sleep. Death would be attending Franco’s party.


	7. Chapter 7

“Bobbie, what is this?” Betsy asked as she spotted a painting of him and Charlotte. After the hunter had released her son, she had lied and told him that Charlotte had never existed. She had erased all memory of her from their house and from his mind with Heather, Helena and Nicholas’s help. She thought that they had been successful, but her boy had painted a perfect replica of Charlotte and himself in their meadow. 

“I, well this is a picture of me and my imaginary friend Charlotte,” Franco explained. “Do you like it?”

Betsy felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at the picture. He was here, she could sense his dark and powerful presence. Something terrible was about to happen. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Franco asked as the wine glass that his mom was holding shattered, slicing her hand. 

“Oh dear, you’ve cut yourself, let’s get this bandaged for you,” Elizabeth said as she began to lead Betsy towards the ladies room. 

“It’s just not right, that she’s dead and you’re here making money off of the disgusting art that you painted when you killed her.”

“Lorna, Lorraine is your sister,” Franco whispered as he recognized the sister of the girl that he had murdered five years ago. 

“Was my sister, but you took her away from me and you’re going to pay,” the lady said as she pulled out a gun. 

“You took away someone I loved and I’m going to take away someone you love,” she said as she pointed the gun at Elizabeth and pulled the trigger. 

XOXOXO

“Nina, come back here,” Valentin said as he chased after her. He watched as she paused and then he saw what she saw, someone pointing a gun at Franco and then Elizabeth. He stood there frozen as Nina pushed Elizabeth out of the way just as the gun was fired. 

They all dropped to the floor as Dante tackled the woman and took the gun away from her and placed her in handcuffs. 

“Elizabeth,” Franco cried out. 

“I’m okay, it’s Nina, she’s been shot. We need an ambulance,” Elizabeth said as she placed her hands over the wound. 

Valentin crawled over to Nina and took her hand in his. “Please don’t leave me. I love you so much,” he pleaded with her.

XOXOXO

He entered the party just as the shots rang out. He saw Nina on the ground, Elizabeth was trying to help, but he knew it would all be in vain. 

“It hurts, it hurts so much,” Nina cried out as he went to her side. Elizabeth and Valentin couldn’t see him, no one could see him except for Nina.   
“Did you come for me? Am I dying?” She asked. 

“Shhh Nina, you’re going to be okay, just look at me,” Valentin said.

“Don’t be scared, I’m going to take away your pain,” he said as he turned Nina’s face towards his. 

He placed one hand over the necklace that kept him bound to Charlotte and the other one he placed on Nina’s forehead. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. He took my pain away just like he promised,” Nina whispered. 

“Say your goodbyes, before I give you the kiss of death,” he whispered in her ear. 

“I love you Valentin. Tell Charlotte, that I love her too,” Nina said. 

He looked at her and knew that she had said everything that she needed to say. He kissed her on the lips and then she was standing by his side. 

He watched as a bright light entered the room. 

“What should I do?” Nina asked. 

“Walk into the light, it will take you to a better place,” he said. He watched as she entered the light and then he returned to Charlotte.


End file.
